Final Fantasy VII: The Rise of a New Villain A Fanmade Novel
by TinyStar1711
Summary: {It's been a very long time since I wrote FanFic. I never published my stories,but now I'm changing that. The events that take place are 3 weeks to a year after AC. I wanted a more emotionally brave Cloud that could express his love for Tifa. I hope you enjoy it. If there are any mistakes or spelling errors, my apologies. I tried getting them all}


Tifa was cleaning up the bar as she was listening to the radio. The news was talking about how Shinra has been held finically responsible for the negative effects of mako engery and the cause of the bad state the planet is in. Shinra claimed to be bankrupt and ,therefore; could not pay for damages, but promised to help the world. It had been three weeks since geostigma had been cured. Denzel was able to play more and not spend his days in bed. He even helped Tifa make food from time to time. Marlene seemed happier too. Her and Denzel could actually play without him getting weak.

Tifa looked out the window drowning out the radio with her thoughts. The bar was quiet, the kids were off with Cloud at Aerith's church to make sure the flowers were okay. Tifa sighed at the thought of them being there. She was never jealous of Aerith because she knew the truth about Cloud and her. Tifa had always thought Cloud liked Aerith, but really he loved her like a sister. In his mind, he wanted to protect someone because he was never able to protect me or Zack. Aerith misinterpreted Cloud protecting her as him liking her and at some point, Tifa did too. When she died, it killed him inside because someone he cared for was ripped from him. He never got to morn Aerith's death properly, not even Zack's. There has been a lot of sadness in our life Tifa thought to herself. She sighed as she continued to think. She just wishes she could be emotionally okay with Cloud. He is so fragile and doesn't want to him to go away because she is pushing him too hard.

Tifa switched her thoughts to the night under the Highwind. Cloud confessed his feelings of how much he wanted to be with her. Tifa remembered the moment when Cloud admitted their feelings matched she was so nervous and scared. Cloud even kissed her softly that night. Tifa wondered if she'll ever feel a kiss like that again. As Tifa began to let her mind wonder more, she heard the roar of Cloud's motorcycle. The kids came running in and a basket full of flowers. "Tifa! Tifa!" the kids exclaimed. Tifa walked out from behind the bar and the kids hugged her. Tifa couldn't help but to smile. "Were the flowers okay?" she asked them, they nodded their head. Denzel spoke happily, "Marlene thought it would be a good idea to put flowers in the bar, so we picked some" he put the basket on the bar and then ran upstairs with Marlene . Cloud walked in and shut the door behind him. "Hey." He said calmly. He walked over to a table and sat down. "Hungry?" Tifa asked Cloud shook his head and asked her to sit down. There was a long silence, then finally Cloud broke it. "Barrette will be here Saturday. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out while he visits Marlene?" Tifa seemed shocked "Um,sure." She said softly. This was such a bold question coming from Cloud. Maybe he has finally found peace in himself. "Where do you want to go?" she asked shyly. Cloud smiled a little, "Gold Saucer." Tifa looked up at Cloud and slightly smiled. She knew why he wanted to go to Gold Saucer, that was where they had their first date. "By the way Tifa" He said seriously. She looked at him waiting for bad news. "I chose us. It's always been us that I have been wanting." He said. He sounded nervous, but then slightly smiled at her. He was trying to become familiar with emotions again. He got up out of the chair and headed towards the bedrooms upstairs. Tifa thought back to their date. Cloud was there, but he wasn't. She wondered how Saturday would turn out. She went upstairs to their bedroom.

Saturday Night arrives and Tifa was actually excited about their date. She wore jeans and long sleeved white lace tied crop top with a white undershirt. { fs71/f/2011/318/1/b/innocence_by_ } Cloud had Tifa take the Highwind that Cid still had and fly her over to Corel. Cid laughed slightly, "A date huh? The boy grew some balls?" Tifa smiled as she was looking at the stars as they flew over to Corel. "Yeah, it's not like him right?" Cid nodded "Well, we all knew it Tifa." "Hm,knew what?" she said confused "He,well, loves you." These words made Tifa smile, but made her heart race at the same time. "Hey we are here! Go have fun Tifa!" Tifa nodded and smiled "Thanks Cid! Tell Sherea I said hi!"

Tifa took the tram to Gold Saucer. When she arrived, Cloud was at the entrance. She walked up to him "Cloud?" she said shyly. He turned and smiled, "Tifa! You look beautiful" she smiled and blushed "Thank you, Cloud" "So, where are we going first? " she asked. "I thought we go on the gondola" he said.

He grabbed her hand and they walked inside. When they got in the gondola Tifa noticed flowers in the seat. "They are for you" he said blushing a little. Tifa thought at first they were lilies from Aerith's church, but when she saw them they were roses. "Roses?" she said shocked and looked up at Cloud. "Yeah, they were growing near Mideel. I thought you would like them" Roses were rare to find since the production of mako energy. "I love them, thank you Cloud. You're so sweet." Cloud sat next her on the bench. She remembered the lily he gave her when he returned from his first mission with Barrett. "The lily you gave me, did you buy it from Aerith?" Cloud nodded "Yeah, you rarely see flowers in Midgar, I thought it might make you happy." Tifa smiled then looked at him. The gondola started to move and they both looked outside. "It's so pretty" Tifa said. Cloud nodded. "So" he started off "I'm going to start taking Sunday's off more often. The kids get bigger and bigger when I see them. I don't want to miss a thing anymore." Cloud looked at Tifa. "I agree, it'll be nice to have you around more." Cloud looked at the window, they were nearing the top of Gold Saucer. There was a silence, then Cloud did something very bold he put his hand on Tifa's leg. She blushed and he leaned towards her. "Remember that night you wanted to tell me something?" Tifa nodded. "What was it?" he asked looking into her red eyes. "I…we already told each other under the Highwind" Cloud looked at her, and Tifa could hear the fireworks from afar. Tifa worked up the courage and finally said it again. "Cloud, I love you." Cloud looked at Tifa and for once he wasn't scared. Everything was right, everything was normal. He could be himself with her and didn't have to be scared of the emotions between them. This is what he has always wanted. They came upon the fireworks and Cloud whispered "Tifa, I love you too. It's always been you."

Tifa was crying a little. Cloud knew why, and let the tears fall from his eyes. Tifa awakened him, Tifa completed him. He didn't make that promise because he had to, it's because he wanted to. He was her hero and she was his everything even when he is not good at expressing it. They looked at each other and Cloud softly kissed Tifa. Tifa felt her face get hot and her body. She ran her fingers through his spikey hair. If Cloud wasn't already being emotionally brave, he then he took Tifa into his arms and they kissed under the fireworks. Tifa and Cloud felt like things were right. They didn't have to worry about anything. They enjoyed the moment they were in. Nothing could go wrong.

When they stepped off of the gondola and headed to towards the exit of Gold Saucer. "What next ?" Tifa asked. She didn't want this date to end. He looked at her "Nibelheim" he said calmly. "What?!" Tifa said confused and slightly angry. "I want to go back to where we made our promise." Tifa looked down and nodded. Cid was waiting for them outside of Corel and they got on the Highwind. Tifa and Cloud held hands. Tifa put her head on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud was smiling. "So Cloud?" Tifa started off "What did you mean by that you had me this time and that it was different?" Cloud waited a moment before answering. "I meant that…we were together…" he said softly. Tifa smiled and closed her eyes for a second. "Hey kids,we are here now get off before you make me sick." Cid chuckled. They jumped off and when they walked up to Nibelheim Tifa got scared. "Tifa,I'm okay." They walked into their home town and climbed up to the well. Tifa sat on the edge and Cloud sat next to her. "Tifa?" Cloud said with his head down. "When you got hurt…it tore my heart out." Tifa looked up at the stars "But you came for me, and protected me" she said with a smile. "Look, I'm sorry I ignored you when we were kids. I was silly and immature." She said looking at him. "No it's fine. Tifa you were different. Look our promise means a lot to me. I knew I loved you when we were children. I want to enjoy what we have." He said, but Tifa sighed. "What?" Cloud said a little taken back. "Why did you make Aerith tease me and make me jealous. I know we were friends but it seemed like you didn't care we were sorta fighting over you." Cloud smiled a little "Tifa, Aerith got it. She made you jealous so you would speak up about your feelings." He said. "I'm not good with emotions, but I'm good at reading people." Tifa agreed. "I don't want to talk about Aerith." He said firmly. Tifa looked at him and leaned into him. They both looked up at the stars and chatted. A couple of shooting stars came across the sky when during the night. Tifa leaned in for one final kiss before they left their home town. On the way home, Cloud held Tifa in his arms. For once he felt complete. When they arrived home Barrett was sitting at a table almost half a sleep. Tifa went and grabbed a blanket and Barrett woke up a little. "Hey,how did it go?! I want details." Tifa and Cloud smiled and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

Tifa woke up to the sound of the children playing. She checked the time and it was 10:30am. Tifa quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and ran down stairs. To her surprise, Cloud was there. "Did Barrett leave" Tifa asked still sounding tired. Cloud shook his head. "No, he went outside real quick." Tifa looked at Marlene and Denzel who were putting flower arrangements together. "Hey, why don't we have some fun today, hm?" Tifa said picking up a flower. "Yeah!" Marlene yelled "Can we go get more flowers first ,I didn't pick enough?" Tifa smiled at Marlene "Of course, lets go." Marlene ran to get her shoes on and put her hair in a ponytail. "Hey Marlene,I'll tie the bow in your hair." Cloud said as she came back down. Tifa was a little surprised by this. It wasn't easy for Cloud to interact with Marlene, in fact it was hard for him to interact with females period. Marlene placed the pink ribbon in Cloud's hand. The ribbon was Aerith's. Marlene wanted it, so she could wear it in honor of her "sister". They all wore ribbons in honor of her, but Marlene's way was special. After Cloud tied the ribbon they all headed out for the church.

When they reached the church, Tifa could hear the running water. She opened the door and when she looked up, she was shocked to see all the flowers and the buster sword right above the water. Tifa walked forward in amazement. "Hey Cloud?" Tifa said softly as the kids ran up to the water. "Hm?" Cloud said look towards the sword. "Marlene confessed she could hear Aerith from time to time and wanted to go to the forgotten city." Cloud was silent for a moment and Barrett walked up "Hey, I don't think that's a bad idea and maybe Aerith sees a lot of herself in Marlene." Cloud stood there as he watched the children. " We'll go whenever she wants to" Cloud said "I'll be alright." He added trying to ease Tifa's mind. "Hey Tifa?" Marlene shouted. "Can I tie Aerith's ribbon around the handle of the sword?" Tifa was taken back a little. Marlene loved that ribbon, but Cloud must of told her about Zack. Tifa heard a soft voice "It's alright Tifa. Let her." Tifa looked around, but the girl of that gentle voice was no where to be found. She then heard a male's laugh "Hm, seems like the ribbon always comes back to me" she then heard giggles. Tifa thought she was going insane. Tifa then looked at Cloud and he nodded. Tifa walked up to Marlene and guided her to the sword. Cloud watched them and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Great family you have,Cloud." He looked to see who was beside him, but it was just Barrett. "Ha, don't worry you can't see us, but we can are always with you." The voice faded off.

Tifa and Marlene tied the ribbon on the handle of the sword. Tifa smiled a little. She knew Aerith was present. She always was, but in the church she could feel how close she was. "Are you alright?" the voice said to her. Tifa whispered "I am,but I still feel guilty. I want to be forgiven too." Tifa said trying to hold back the tears. The voice sighed. "Not you too? Like I told Cloud, isn't time you did the forgiving? Don't dilly dally Tifa." Tifa thought for a second. "Dilly dally shilly shally." Tifa turned around and jumped down. "Hey Cloud, you never told me about Aerith." Denzel said with a curious look on his face. "I only know about Zack" Cloud explained to Denzel who Aerith was and what she did to save the planet. Cloud explained how he was Zack for five years. Denzel didn't understand so Tifa stepped in to explain a little better. "It was like the real Cloud was in a deep sleep and took over who Zack was." Cloud interrupted "But, Tifa saved me. I was sick with mako poisoning . Weapon came and the lifestream busted through the ground and we fell in. There I heard Tifa's voice and she helped me find the real me." Denzel still looked confused, but nodded.

"Hey Marlene, want to go to the forgotten city?" Barrett asked. "YEAH! Let's go now!" Marlene was not affected by what the city meant. For us, it was a great lose but to her it was where Aerith was. They headed off to the Forgotten City. Barrett called Cid "Who do you think I am, your taxi man? Y'all better start paying me gil." Marlene laughed a little as she heard Cid yelling through the phone. Cid agreed to take them and they ran outside of what was left of Midgar to wait his arrival.

When they arrived to the city ,they stared at the center path way and headed towards the shell house. When the watery grave came insight, Marlene ran. Tifa and Cloud chased after her. "She's here! She's here!" Marlene yelled. When Marlene reached the edge of the water she smiled. "Why here?" Marlene said looking up at Cloud. "I think it's where she wanted to be. Where the other Cetra's were." Tifa stiffened. "Marlene, if you liked to pray would you like to go to the alter?" Cloud took a look at Tifa. "Tifa, that's where she…got killed." He said concerned. "I'll look up at the ceiling just in case. This place is safe now." Barrett said. Barrett was right, there was no harm in the world now. Tifa and Cloud walked Marlene to the alter Aerith prayed on. Marlene was a lot like Tifa personality wise, but has special magic skills like Aerith. Denzel was lot like Cloud. He was strong, but it was hard to express emotions. "Are you alright Denzel?" Cloud asked. Denzel nodded. When they reached the alter, Tifa and Cloud climbed the stairs with Marlene and Denzel. When they reached the topped Marlene got on her knees and prayed to Aerith. "What is it Marlene?" Aerith asked. Marlene asked kindly. " Keep my family safe, sister." Aerith chuckled. "I always will sweetie." Marlene laughed "Hey Tifa calls me that." "Also, make sure Cloud and Tifa always stay together. Oh! And thank you for saving Denzel." Marlene said with a warm smile. "Oh trust me, Cloud and Tifa will always be together. You better get going. There are monsters that still roam here." Marlene opened up her eyes and looked up at Cloud and Tifa. "Aerith said there are still monsters roaming around here." Cloud helped Marlene off her knees. "Not all the monsters are gone just yet." Cloud said looking at Tifa who looked concerned.

They headed out of the alter and headed back up to Aerith's grave. As they walked out and to the front of the shell house something fell in front of Cloud and Tifa. "Marlene and Denzel, go back to the airship with Barrett." Cloud ordered. As they walked away Cloud picked up the object, Cloud froze for a moment; it was a black feather. "No…" Tifa said as she realized what it was. They both looked up and at the top of the shell house stood a figure with a wing, but it was on the left side. The figure flew away with a trail of feathers. "Cloud…" Tifa said confused. "It's just a monster Tifa. Let's get out of here. We'll come back next week when we don't have the kids." Tifa nodded and walked back to the airship. Just as they were walking something flies down in front of them, a monster. Cloud draws out his sword and Tifa grabs her gloves. Tifa runs towards it giving continuous punches and back kicking it. Cloud comes up behind it slashing it. The monster snatches Tifa and throws her against the tree. Tifa gets up quickly and pounds it to the ground. The monster breathes out fire trying to burn Tifa and Cloud. Cloud gives the final blow right into the neck. "What is this?" Tifa says as it dies. "I don't know, but I'm getting a hold of Vincent tomorrow morning. Maybe he knows. Lets go."


End file.
